Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a driving method of the display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a technique for detecting a gripping position in a mobile device and driving a touch voltage.
Discussion of the Background
A touch screen may be formed by coupling a touch panel to a display device to display images and facilitate convenient input of user commands without using a keyboard or a mouse. The touch screen has been widely used for various electronic devices, such as mobile devices, navigation devices, TVs, ATMs, and point of sale (POS) devices. As mobile devices provide more services and functions, many recent mobile devices have graphic user mobile interfaces using a touch screen.
Since the touch screen may be formed by mounting a display device and a touch pad as a single unit, unlike a conventional mobile device, an additional space for mounting a keypad may not be required. As a result, a display device with a larger screen may be mounted on a mobile device. The touch screen may be classified into various types according to a driving method, such as a capacitive overlay type, an infrared beam type, a surface acoustic wave type, a piezoelectric type, an integral stain gauge type, and a resistive type. Among these types of touch screens, the resistive type touch screen has been widely used due to its high transmittance, high reaction rate, and strong tolerance, which may render the mobile device less affected by operational environments.
In conventional mobile devices with a large touch screen, the touch screen may be driven by using the same voltage, regardless of the size of the touch screen, which increases power consumption. In addition, when a display panel driving chip and a touch panel driving chip are driven simultaneously, noise may be mutually induced in the two driving chips to generate noise in the touch panel driving chip by the driving of the display panel, or in the display panel driving chip by the driving of the touch panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.